


第一次标记之课后留堂

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, Bottom Newt, M/M, Omega Newt, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: #教授Alpha哥哥x学生Omega弟弟#教室play/轻微S&M/垃圾pwp/也许有放置play/有点黑化的哥哥/OOC有！





	1. 哥哥是新来的老师

今天是纽特的返校日，尽管他已经要上六年级了，但斯卡曼德夫人仍早早就为小儿子整理好了所有上学物品，不论孩子多大，母亲总是不放心。曾经每一年都会送弟弟去车站的忒休斯反而不在家里，这让纽特有些失落。他站在玄关口穿着黑色牛津皮鞋，在思考昨晚睡前哥哥对他说的那些话，那些情人间的耳语。当时忒休斯皱着眉头用手指拨弄他的额发，欲言又止。

“哥哥，你究竟怎么了？”还未性别分化的纽特不明白为何忒休斯会用这种复杂的眼神看自己，像是在努力控制着什么。

“没什么，纽特，早点睡吧。”忒休斯咬了咬牙最终还是决定隐瞒自己正处在易感期这件事。如果自己的弟弟已经是个Omega的话，一定会闻到满屋浓郁的香根草味道并为之疯狂，可他现在只是个普通人，即使现在敏感如忒休斯已经能从纽特身上闻到非常微弱的苦橙花香味，那种像是苦百合花一样的味道。

作为易感期的Alpha，来到将要分化成Omega的弟弟房间里有着怎样不可告人的原因不言而喻，他就是想尽早或者提前让纽特完成分化，为了这一刻忒休斯等了太久了，久到他似乎都快忘了身为Alpha的本能。

斯卡曼德夫人甚至不止一次为大儿子寻找巫师家族里的适龄女孩，但都被他以傲罗工作太忙为由给打发了，天知道每次一谈到这个问题忒休斯总是会不禁看向客厅墙壁上挂着的全家合照，里面的小纽特笑得灿烂，圣洁地如天使一般，这才是他一再推脱的真正理由。

原以为自己和弟弟的交集将永远仅限于家里，可上天突然给他了一个机会，一个难得的好机会，霍格沃茨魔法学校向魔法部请求派一位精于黑魔法防御术的人员来临时任课一学年，原因是梅乐思教授由于身体状况不佳不得不暂停授课，而弗利第一个想到的就是忒休斯·斯卡曼德，他当初不仅以最优秀的成绩毕业于这所学校，更是傲罗办公室里最努力的人员之一。当他把这个消息告诉忒休斯时，年轻的傲罗没有过多的思考就答应下来，而这件事，他并没有告诉纽特，也许是想给弟弟一个惊喜。

*

当霍格沃茨专列驶出国王十字车站并开始加速在平原上飞驰后，纽特怀里抱着他饲养的猫狸子把整辆火车走了一遍，发现除了那间只坐着一个陌生人的包厢外，其他座位都已被占据，看来今年霍格沃茨招了很多新生。纽特不得不厚着脸皮打开了唯一有空位的包厢拉门。

“请问，这里有人坐吗？”出于礼貌，他对着陌生人问道。

对方没有回答他，而是继续举着《预言家日报》一动不动，也许他并不介意这个落单的赫奇帕奇高年级学生坐在这里。

坐下后纽特仔细打量了一下他，这人穿着一身深灰色的巫师袍，袍子的材质一看就价值不菲，也许是在对角巷的脱凡成衣店定做的，那是自己妈妈很喜欢的一家服装店，经常拖着两个儿子去订衣服。

而他抓着报纸的手指白皙且指关节分明，唯独在中指上有个被羽毛笔磨出来的茧子，纽特猜测这是霍格沃茨新请来的任课教授。不过看他不主动与学生打招呼这点，应该非常难相处，希望他是自己没有选择的选修课老师。

“霍比！回来！”正当纽特想得出神时，猫狸子突然蹦出了他的怀抱直接跳到对面的长椅上蹲在陌生人身边，一副求抱抱求蹭蹭的样子，他不得不压低嗓子试图把不听话的小家伙唤回自己身边。

霍比的行为让纽特觉得很不可思议，猫狸子作为神奇动物拥有特殊的感知力，对着第一次见面的人那么亲昵简直有违它的天性。

陌生人对它倒也不厌烦，而是合上了报纸，伸手熟练地抚摸着霍比，把小家伙摸得都快把肚皮翻出来了：“看来我之前没有白宠你。”

“哥哥！！？！！”纽特不可思议得瞪大了眼睛，他怎么都不会想到眼前的陌生人居然是忒休斯，“你怎么会在这里？是去霍格沃茨办案吗？”怪不得刚刚觉得那身衣服那么眼熟，这是前几天纽特刚刚帮哥哥从脱凡成衣店取回的巫师袍，忒休斯甚至都还没来得及试穿。

“不是。”忒休斯笑了笑，看起来心情很不错，不知道是因为看到可爱的弟弟还是因为霍比认得他，“不过等会儿到礼堂里你就知道了。”

当纽特坐在赫奇帕奇长桌后方，等待新生分院结束时明白了哥哥说的那句话，因为此刻忒休斯正坐在邓布利多教授的旁边，和其他所有老师坐在一起，显得有些格格不入，哥哥看起来更年轻、帅气，当然，气质也更高冷，也许这和他常年与黑巫师打交道有一定的关系。

更加兴奋的是学院里那些七年级学生，他们中有些是在新生时期被当时作为级长的忒休斯带过一年的，能在霍格沃茨的最后一学年里再次见到这位独具魅力的学长可能是最开心的事了。

学校里少有的几个Omega就不太好过了，他们都应该感谢礼堂足够大才让易感期Alpha的信息素被冲淡，不然没有抑制剂在身边根本呆不到邓布利多教授宣布新老师的到来。

“在晚宴开始之前我将要宣布，本学年的黑魔法防御术课程将由我身边的这位忒休斯·斯卡曼德来担任。”邓布利多话音刚落，台下的学生都迫不及待的鼓起掌来。

而纽特恨不得把自己的脸埋在长桌里，以他对哥哥的了解，这门必修课会变成自己的难修课。

*

上学第一天就迟到这种事在霍格沃茨并不少见，你经常可以看到各学院总有几个学生在上课钟声敲响后过了很久才在走廊上飞奔，而今天这里面就有纽特。

“斯卡曼德，恭喜你。”当纽特轻轻推开黑魔法防御术教室大门，想混进站着上课的人群中时，忒休斯的声音在最前面的讲台上响起，这让他一瞬间成为教室里的焦点，“获得了一个月的禁闭。”

爆笑声混着唏嘘声一同响起，所有的学生都乍舌于新来的老师居然那么严格，对亲弟弟都毫不留情，仅仅迟到了十分钟，纽特就得到了一个月禁闭。

这使得上课氛围一下变得严肃起来，而纽特本人更是显得无精打采。旁人都以为这是忒休斯给予的处罚引起的，可随着课程过半，斯卡曼德的小儿子觉得自己的身体越来越奇怪。

纽特开始闻到从教室前方飘来的木质香，这股香味让他觉得有一股潮热渐渐从下腹窜至全身，他不得不靠着墙才能站直，并惊慌失措地发现下身突然起了变化，纽特突然意识到自己正在经历的也许就是曾经听哥哥提到过的性别分化，而对身体产生影响的一定正是从忒休斯身上散发出的信息素。

而正在和其他学生练习防御术的新任教师早已发现纽特散发出越来越浓的苦橙花香味，这同样让他不好受，连施咒都显得那么漫不经心，特别是当他一抬头就看到了弟弟姿势别扭地捂着下半身，眼角泛红地盯着自己，看起来是那么无辜，无辜到想立刻把他压在身下欺负。

“今天的课暂时上到这里，其余部分下次我再讲。你们先下课吧。”忒休斯不得不临时中断六年级的课程，并坐回讲台，“纽特，你留下。”

迫切想要和纽特单独同处一室的哥哥甚至都忘了这是在学校，而是像平时那样亲昵的喊他纽特。

等所有学生离开教室后，忒休斯轻轻一挥手，给大门上了锁定咒并确保不会有任何声音从这间房间传出去。正当纽特以为哥哥最终会向他走去时，忒休斯反而笃悠悠地在椅子上坐下，头也不抬地处理起昨晚傲罗办公室送来的信件。

“忒休斯…”Omega声音颤抖地喊着Alpha的名字，见对方没有应答，又改了口，“哥……哥哥，我，难受。”纽特看着忒休斯穿戴整齐都能脑补出他脱掉西装外套和衬衫，露出精壮的身体把自己按在讲台上的样子，“唔……”这样想着就忍不住溢出一声呻吟。

“斯卡曼德，我不得不提醒你，这里是学校，我想你直呼我的名字是不是不妥？”忒休斯抬头瞥了一眼弟弟，非常“镇定”地训诫道。

“斯……斯卡……曼德…教授……”纽特微微喘着气才完整的说出自己和对面人共同的姓氏，且头一次觉得这个姓，充满了色|情的意味。

“那你过来吧。”忒休斯边说边隔空翻阅着资料，“把你的手伸出来。”

纽特走过去后不明所以的伸出了右手，没想到等到的却是哥哥魔杖打在掌心上火辣辣的疼，他条件反射地想缩回去却被哥哥紧紧抓住：“想逃的话，后面一下就不是打在掌心那么简单了。”

-tbc-

之前曾经提到的脑洞，加上了abo设定，作者本人非常喜欢o分化后第一次和a的标记！所以第一次标记大概率会被写成一个系列用来锻炼自己的pwp写作。但是最近好像不是很在状态，用这篇调整一下。下篇我争取在情人节之前赶出来。


	2. 教室play

在为期三年的傲罗培训里有一门名叫“疼痛训练”的课程用来提高傲罗们的忍耐力，魔法部特别针对Alpha有额外的关于突破自身生理限制的部分，很多Alpha没能完成全部这方面的课程而无法顺利毕业，忒休斯却仍和魔咒、变形、潜行追踪一样获得了一个优秀，这是非常少见的，足以证明斯卡曼德家的大儿子是个优秀的巫师并且前途无量。

而面对发情期的Omega弟弟，当初的培训让他看起来表面上波澜不惊，纽特甚至有一瞬间怀疑哥哥是不是个真的Alpha？当然，这个疑问在接下来的时间里被打消得一干二净。

“啪！”发现弟弟走神，忒休斯举起魔杖抽了第二下。

“唔吭……”纽特一下没忍住再次试图把手抽回去。

忒休斯抬头看了一眼弟弟，松开了他的手，说：“脱裤子。”

“什么？”

“纽特，同样的话我不想重复第二遍了。”他揉了揉自己的眉心，再强大的傲罗都有耐心用尽的时候。

“是，是…斯卡曼德…教授……”与回答同时响起的是金属皮扣被解开的声音，纽特咬着唇把黑色校裤退至脚踝处，露出了白皙笔直的双腿，和棉质平角裤。

“平角裤也脱了。”忒休斯指了指他，“或者要我帮你？”

“什……”t的发音直接被他咽了回去，他知道，哥哥不想再听到重复的问题。可是兄长的要求实在是，让他难以做到，比起害羞更多的是羞耻，他不想让哥哥知道自己前面被抽了两下手心后下身比一开始更硬了。

但在忒休斯的凝视下纽特还是磨磨叽叽地脱下了平角裤，微微翘起的欲望透过衬衫下摆的空隙露了出来，带着淡淡的粉色，兼具了少年感与色情性感。

我们的斯卡曼德教授忍不住咽了下口水，喉结随着吞咽动作在颈部滑动了一下，虽然细微，但也被弟弟看到，他的脸更红了。

“过来。趴在我腿上。”忒休斯终于舍得放下羽毛笔了，那些文件上的黑巫师姓名仿佛都变成了纽特的名字，让他无法集中精神，他决定好好惩罚自己的弟弟兼学生。

大概猜到哥哥要做什么，纽特心里既害怕又期待，脚踝处的裤子让他行走得有些慢，但最美味的蛋糕值得等待，不是吗？

他半跪着趴在哥哥的腿上，生怕压疼忒休斯还拱了拱上半身。

忒休斯先把弟弟碍事的学院袍搭扣给解了，然后用魔杖在挺翘的双臀上连抽了好几下，疼得纽特忍不住叫了出来：“哥哥！我错了！错了！唔………轻点…”

“看来你还不知道自己错在哪里，斯卡曼德。”紧接着又是一记狠抽，弟弟富有弹性的臀肉随着木质魔杖在上面的作用力不停地抖动着。不一会儿，白皙的皮肤上就多出了细长的红印子。

“斯……斯卡曼……德……教授……”该死！怎么自己老是不长记性，可是，真的，“嗯……”

“你这个爱撒谎的斯卡曼德。”忒休斯笑了笑，低下头在纽特耳边轻声问，“疼吗？”

“嗯！嗯！”纽特几乎是迫不及待地回答道，此刻屁股就像火烧一样的烫，但在发情期的作用下，这种疼和烫也变了味，更像是助情剂，他觉得那更像是被哥哥阴茎抽打的感觉。

“可你的身体不是那么说的，斯卡曼德先生。”说着他用魔杖沿着弟弟臀缝来回滑动，时不时在小穴周围画圈。

“唔……嗯……”魔杖冰冷的材质刺激着纽特不断分泌出体液，他有理由相信哥哥接下来会把魔杖插进来直接在内壁里扩张和搅动。随着忒休斯的动作，纽特不住地收缩着身体的入口，并把臀部抬得更高，像是在勾引眼前的Alpha，祈求他快点侵占自己。

看着弟弟激烈的反应，忒休斯心情很好，但他仍不急于吃了他，而是把魔杖伸进了衬衫里，把纽特的体液一点点涂在他的背脊上。

“教……教授……”纽特深吸了好几口气才能把简单的单词说完整，他决定不再掩饰，作为一个处在发情期的Omega被一个处在易感期的Alpha这样对待，基本都保持不了理智，他更想给欲望找一个宣泄的地方，身体在渴望着什么，想要得到什么，“我身体好热……求，求求你……”求求你把我压在讲台上狠狠艹翻吧！

“求我什么？”忒休斯坏心眼地压低了声线，让声音听起来更色气。

“干……干我……”纽特差点就要因为哥哥的话高潮了，他脸颊上还挂着泪痕，支起上半身衣衫不整地挂在忒休斯身上。

“可你表现的并不好。”哥哥摇了摇头，并让他从自己腿上起来。

“那，要怎……样才，才行？”他简直要急哭了。

忒休斯只给了他一个玩味的表情，让弟弟自己领会。

兔子也有咬人的时候，更何况是被逼急了纽特。他蹲下身从学院袍里掏出了自己的魔杖，把讲台上所有的文件全施了悬浮咒，白色的纸张无序地飘在半空中禁止不动。

忒休斯没有责怪弟弟，而是看他接下来要做什么。

纽特把衬衫扣子全解开后脱至手肘处，淡褐色的乳粒在接触到空气后发硬涨大。这还不算，他直接跳上了讲台，坐在了上面。Omega有着惊人的柔韧度，他把双腿折至胸口处，纤细的脚掌撑在冰冷的讲台上，以一种最羞耻的姿势把最私密的部位全盘暴露在Alpha的面前。Omega的下体早已湿得一塌糊涂，不需要经过任何润滑手指就能顺利插进去，一根不够，纽特把食指和中指一起插进了小穴里。

“忒……忒休斯……干我啊……唔…唔……你为什么？”弟弟说不上是伤心还是绝望地自慰着，手上的动作显得歇斯底里，手指抽出来时带出了好多透明的粘液，那是为了Alpha侵略做准备的，可现在这位Alpha完全不为他所动。

中指指尖一不小心触碰到前列腺，纽特整个人颤抖了一下，差点要从讲台上掉下来。他想要得到哥哥的标记，现在的自慰反倒像是在嘲讽自己，到头来是一无所有。

“哥哥……都是骗人的，你才是爱撒谎的骗子！”纽特狠狠咬着嘴唇，手上的动作更快了。

“噗噗”的水声回荡在忒休斯的耳边，看着弟弟坐在讲台上对着自己自慰，如果他再忍下去，不知道先崩溃的是纽特还是他这个身为哥哥的混蛋Alpha。

正当纽特绝望的快到达高潮时，之前一直没得到抚慰的阴茎被忒休斯温热的掌心覆盖住，紧接着他就被哥哥的身形罩住，纽特咿唔着放下了双腿，紧紧缠在Alpha的腰间，极尽全力缩短两个人之间的距离。被香根草味包裹着的感觉让Omega觉得安心。

看到纽特像霍比一样用头在他怀里蹭来蹭去，忒休斯快速除去了上身的西装外套和衬衫，露出与弟弟截然不同的肌肉线条分明的上半身。纽特嗅着Alpha身上的信息素，忍不住侧歪着头在哥哥小腹处舔舐着，并顺着体毛的走向想继续往下，却被忒休斯阻止了。

“你知道我前面忍得多辛苦吗？”他轻啄了几下纽特的双唇后把他整个人翻过来趴在讲台上，“打你屁股的时候看到小穴跟着有汁水流出来呢。”说着用自己的手掌又拍了几下弟弟的臀肉。

“那你为什么要……唔……忍…？”责怪哥哥的话刚出口就变了调，因为忒休斯扶着硕大的性器在后穴口动来动去就是不进去。

“因为我想看亲弟弟为我疯狂的样子，就像现在这样。”斯卡曼德教授毫不留情地插进了纽特的身体里。

“呃啊！斯卡曼德……教授！教授！”仿佛这样叫能让忒休斯更兴奋，纽特随着哥哥的动作开始摇晃起身体，贪得无厌的肠壁紧紧绞着兄长的肉棒，温暖、潮湿、魅惑……

“下次还敢不敢迟到了！？”忒休斯紧握着弟弟纤细的腰肢粗暴地顶撞着。

“不，不敢了……嗯…唔……”纽特困难地从呻吟中做回答，感受着老师坚硬的阴茎在他屁股里进进出出，一点点抚平小穴里的褶皱并不时顶到让人抓狂的敏感点。

“如果你在我的课上让赫奇帕奇扣分了，罚你天天来我的办公室。”忒休斯对着弟弟体内的敏感点集中攻击，看着他边颤抖边扶着讲台的边角无力的地喊着，“天天被我操。”他补充道。

“嗯……好，好的……教授，唔……唔……”纽特试图捂住自己的嘴但是身后人突然加快了速度，在前列腺被频繁地撞击下，Omega到达了第一次高潮，并没有射精，但前端流出了透明的液体，后穴也不受控制地疯狂收缩着，这让忒休斯差点也跟着缴械，“呃呃………教授！！”

“你把教室地板弄脏了，斯卡曼德。”忒休斯就着插入的姿势又把纽特翻了个身，让他上半身躺在讲台上，而下半身悬空，自己托着弟弟的屁股又开始了新一轮进攻。

“我会弄……干净……”纽特经历了一次高潮有点失神，他红着眼角看着哥哥，感受到体内的硬物又涨大了几分。

“撅着屁股弄吗？”忒休斯放慢了速度，慢慢抽出但粗暴的撞到底，“还是想我边操你边打扫？”

“唔…啊……”纽特大口喘着气，自己在哥哥的操弄下又硬了起来，“好的！哥哥……哥哥操……我……”

这一轮比之前时间更长更磨人，纽特不止一次的想自己是不是会被操坏，但Omega的身体天生是为了Alpha准备的，不论对方怎么玩弄他都能感受到快感。好在忒休斯总算照顾到他，抚慰了他的性器让他在手里射了出来，浑浊的液体被涂抹在两人相连的小腹处。

“教授！唔！！太深了！”纽特突然尖叫了起来，哥哥的阴茎突然捅进了他早已做好准备的生殖腔，“哥哥，松开！松开！”第一次标记远没有想象的那么美好，Alpha成结的性器比原来更大，进入到狭小的腔体里让纽特的体感并不舒适，他想逃，却被结牢牢固定住，直到忒休斯闭眼低吼着把精液全射进他体内，结才慢慢消失。

哥哥借着精液和弟弟体液的润滑又使坏般的顶了几下才满意地退了出来。混在一起的白浊液体跟着被带出小穴，流到了纽特的大腿根部。

“我们还有一年时间，想我可以随时到我办公室来。”忒休斯用魔杖把弟弟清理干净后亲自为他穿上了衣物。

纽特点点头，想离开教室结果在迈出第一步时差点摔倒，被眼疾手快的哥哥扶住：“我送你回去吧。”

说着这位新任黑魔法防御术课程教师用魔杖把还顶在半空中的资料整齐地放回讲台上，勾着弟弟往赫奇帕奇的公共休息室走去。

只留下满屋混合在一起的香根草与苦橙花香味。


End file.
